


little graves

by irlbyron



Series: Uncle Newt and Little Percy [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little Percy, Newt's creatures, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlbyron/pseuds/irlbyron
Summary: Newt is a great caretaker, both to his creatures, and to his humans. **update: check end notes





	

**Author's Note:**

> from this kinkmeme prompt: For this prompt on the Kinkmeme: I'm a sucker for the "stronger", "more dominant" person being the vulnerable one, the one being taken care of, so lets have something along the lines of Percival being super stressed, super lonely, super out of it (AFTER all the grindel-trauma) and Newt noticing and finally deciding to DO something about it by convincing him to come back to his flat with him. he sinks into what can only be described as a more shy, playful, /childish/ mindset when Newt brings him into the case to feed his animals with him. its /cute/, for lack of a better word, and lasts even out of the case (though he'd slumped and /pouted/ at having to leave) until he falls asleep and wakes up the next morning, back to his usual grumpy, stern self. he seemed almost lighter, without the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Newt decides to try to bring it out as often as possible.

Newt had noticed how badly Graves was doing a while ago, but he had neglected to do anything about it, and the guilt was starting to get to him. Newt therefore decided to invite Mr Graves on a tour of his case, knowing that being around creatures always made him feel better and so it might work for Mr Graves. Newt knocked on Graves’ office door and entered when given permission. He sat on the chair opposite Graves and cleared his throat. 

 

“Mr Graves” Newt asked tentatively. “Would you be interested in joining me in my case and observing my creatures?” 

 

Percival glanced up at him from the mountain of paperwork on his desk, and frowned. “Um…” 

 

When Percival didn’t say anything more, Newt continued. “You seem fairly unhappy, and don’t try to hide it, and creatures often make incredible therapy for people such as yourself, who have experienced incredible trauma” He said. “Mr Graves, please, we’re friends at this point and you can be honest with me.”

 

Percival swallowed and put his pen down. “You are asking the director of magical security to enter your case of possibly illegal and definitely dangerous creatures? Just to confirm?” 

 

“I trust you” Newt said, maintaining eye contact. “Please, Percival.”

 

Percival nodded and stood up. “I don’t suppose it could hurt” He murmured. “Would we go back to your place?”

 

“Yes, if you’re comfortable” Newt said. 

 

“Ok” Percival said, and took Newt’s arm as they apparated to Newt’s apartment. 

 

Newt put his case on the floor, and shed his coat and unnecessary layers, throwing them on the sofa and motioning Percival to do the same. Percival nervously removed his coat and jumper, leaving himself in his shirt, trousers, and shoes. 

 

Newt opened the case and began to descend. “Come on, Percival. They won’t hurt you” He said cheerily, waving at Percival. 

 

Percival followed nervously, gazing around in wonder at the inside of Newt’s case. He already felt himself relaxing, and instead of focusing on his worries about work and his time with Grindelwald, he’d become able to put his barriers down. 

 

“Let me show you my niffler first. You’ll like him, he’s very friendly” Newt said, and led Percival to the corner of his office where there was a faint rustling. 

 

Percival followed, letting himself be pulled along by Newt. He watched from behind Newt, who had a few inches on him, and saw him grab a small black creature, rather like the no-maj platypus, and turn around to show Percival. 

 

“Would you like to hold him?” Newt asked gently. 

 

Percival gaped in shock, and looked up at Newt. “Can I?” He asked in wonderment. Newt nodded, and Percival carefully took hold of the slightly wiggling creature. “It’s really soft and cuddly” He said, ticking the niffer’s belly and giggling when it squeaked. 

 

Newt observed Percival closely, taking note of his change in behaviour. Newt was a scientist, trained to notice the smallest changes in anything. Newt knew that regression was a common way of coping with trauma in some species, but it was different to see it first hand and in a friend. He decided to indulge Percival as much as he could. 

 

“Come on, Percy. Let’s go look at some more stuff, hey? They all want to say hi to you!” Newt said, gently setting the niffler back on the desk and taking Percy’s hand. “Let Uncle Newt show you around, ok?”

 

“M’kay” Percival said, obediently holding Newt’s hand and following him to another part of the suitcase, to see the Bowtruckles. 

 

Newt showed him the tree, and gently took Percy’s arm and held it for Pickett to climb onto. Percy gasped and looked at Newt as Pickett crawled up his arm and onto his shoulder. “Uncle Newt! Look, he’s on my shoulder!”

 

“He likes you, Percy! Pickett, this is Percy, he’s a boy that’s come to visit us today” Newt said, nodding from Percy to Pickett and back. Percy didn’t blink at the use of ‘boy’, so Newt decided he was likely fairly unaware of his own regression until after the fact. 

 

Pickett squeaked a greeting, and nested himself in Percy’s hair, making the boy giggle and play with his hair. “Uncle Newt! Why’s he in my hair?”

 

Newt carefully took Pickett onto his own hand and held him at Percy’s eye level. “He likes long, cosy spots, like your hair for instance. Let’s say bye-bye for now and go see some more creatures, hey?”

 

“Bye-bye Pickett” Percy said, and took hold of Newt’s hand again as he was lead to another part of the case that held the demiguise, Dougal. “Dougal here is very cuddly, and very clever. You’ll like him, Percy.”

 

The demiguise in question was very eager to say hello, and clambered up Percy’s leg onto his back. “Uncle Newt!” Percival yelped. 

 

Newt opened his mouth to order Dougal off, but before he could, Dougal had scrambled off and sat in front of Percy. Percy nervously leant forward and patted him on the head, and when Dougal purred, Percy perked up and sat down crossed legged on the floor and pulled Dougal into his lap. Dougal responded positively, and nuzzled into Percy’s chest and ran around him, rather like the puppies Newt had observed in the no-maj world. 

 

“I think he likes you, Percy!” Newt laughed, ruffling Percy’s hair. 

 

Newt lead Percy around the rest of the case, taking him to the safest creatures he could find. He wasn’t sure how old Percy was, but too young for the occamy and the nundu, but enough for a small look at the swooping evil. 

 

They’d been together an hour when Percy started yawning and rubbing at his eyes as he clutched onto Newt’s hand. 

 

“Are you tired, sweetheart?” Newt asked. 

 

Percy yawned but shook his head. “Nuh uh.”

 

“Would you like to sit up with Uncle Newt and read a book? Maybe have some hot chocolate?” Newt asked, bending down a little so they were equal in height. 

 

“A-am I allowed?” Percy asked, his eyes wide. 

 

“Of course, sweetheart. Uncle Newt is very happy to spoil you while you’re here” Newt said, straightening up, and taking Percy’s hand. 

 

“Ok! Can we take the niffler?!” Percy asked excitedly. “He’s really nice!”

 

Newt thought for a bit, then relented. “Mmm, alright. Let’s grab him from my desk.”

 

Newt took hold of the niffler and gently handed him to Percy, who took him carefully and cuddled it to his chest. Percy followed Newt, trailing behind slightly, but Newt kept a firm grip on his hand and urged him up the steps carefully. 

 

When they were safely in the living room again, Newt sat Percy and the niffler down on the sofa and ruffled Percy’s hair. “Ok, Uncle Newt’s going to make you a hot chocolate, can you sit here patiently for me?” Percy nodded and Newt ruffled his hair again. “Good boy, Percy.” 

 

Percy’s face lit up, and he cuddled the niffler as he waited for Newt to fix him a hot chocolate. Newt watched from the kitchen, observing the man- no, boy. Percy was a boy right then, he even looked younger - something about his eyes and face seemed to have aged down from the wrinkled, stressed face that he’d had when Newt was in his office earlier. Newt flicked his wand and the hot chocolate was done. Newt levitated the mugs into the living room and Percival took his as the niffler scrambled onto the top of his head. 

 

“Uncle Newt! Look!” Percy giggled. 

 

“He likes you a lot” Newt smiled, sipping his hot chocolate. “Drink up, Percy.” Percy snuggled closer to Newt and leant against him. He drank quickly, and Newt patted him on the back. “Slow down, love, you’ll get hiccups.”

 

Percy pouted but slowed down and listened to Newt tell him everything he knew about the niffler species. The niffler on Percy’s head seemed to be listening intently as well. Percy finished the hot chocolate and let Newt levitate it to the coffee table. He sat closely, with his legs over Newt’s lap, and listened to him talk very animatedly about his creatures. As the talking continued and the hot chocolate began to take it’s effect, Percy started nodding off and nuzzled his head into Newt’s shoulder. Newt petted his hair and kept talking at a low volume as Percy fell asleep on his shoulder, and started snoring softly. 

 

“Ok, Percy, Uncle Newt’s going to carry you to bed now. Shhh, stay asleep for me” Newt whispered, and managed to shift Percy around and lift him up.

 

Newt didn’t look it, but he was very strong. Despite his lithe frame, Newt had built up considerable strength through the handling of his creatures, and so lifting Percy (who was quite thin due to his imprisonment) was an easy task. Percy’s head fell onto Newt’s shoulder, and he whimpered quietly. 

 

“Hush, sweetheart, it’s ok. Uncle Newt’s got you” Newt shushed, carrying Percy to the bedroom. He sat the sleeping boy on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Percy wriggled a bit, but remained asleep. Newt pressed a gentle kiss to Percy’s forehead and dimmed the lights. “Goodnight, love. I’ll see you in the morning.”

/

/

/

The next day, Newt woke first, and was in the kitchen making breakfast when Percival walked in, dressed again and looking his usual stoic self. 

 

“Mr Scamander” Percival said, nodding at Newt.

 

“Mr Graves” Newt returned. “You want pancakes?”

 

“Uh, sure” Percival said, sitting at the table and grabbing the paper. 

 

Newt nodded and served up the pancakes, and sat down opposite Percival. “Um, Percival, if your.... Son wants to visit again, he’s perfectly welcome.”

 

Percival turned bright red and hid a little behind the paper. “Thank you, Mr Scamander. He, uh, had a very nice time. Thank you.”

  
“You’re welcome, Mr Graves” Newt said, smiling down at the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> If people want, I'm totally willing to write more Little!Graves. Send me prompts/requests at irlbyron *** update: i wrote a new story with little percy that's multi chaptered so check that out if you want


End file.
